Unfaithful
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: A Mamorucenteric story: Mamoru has just been dumped by Usagi for Seiya, but don't count the earth prince out just yet. There is a new evil awakening on Earth What in the world is everyone going to do?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm taking a small break from DOE. As usual, I don't own nothing but the Ocs . That's about it- oh and the plot line.

Sidenote: No, I am NOT a Seiya/Usagi fan. I'm just writing this as an answer to all those Seiya/Usagi fanfics where Mamoru is either: A. Insane suicidal and ect. B. Abusive (Of course the man is NOT abusive. Nor is he nutters enough to be that way towards usagi. >/) C. Dead.

So...here's MY what if take on it that centers solely around Mamoru and his relationships with people around him. Though this one is a little short but They'll get longer. Don't forget to Read and review!

* * *

_"Loving someone is giving them the power to hurt you, but trusting them not to." Anonymous_

_"Love Does Not Fail For You When You Are Rejected or Betrayed or Apparently Not Loved. Love Fails For You When You Reject, Betray, and Do Not Love. " __Adi Da_

_

* * *

_

She stood there just before the door in front of him, speaking quietly and hesitantly about something. She shouldn't have felt the need to do this. He already knew- hell he was told and had witnessed it nearly a week or so ago.

The pain hadn't stopped since then. It was burning inside of him even now. Before, he had thought, it was simply on his part. He hadn't done enough for her. He hadn't been there for her or showed that he loved her enough.

The memory of the scene when he truly realized it flashed through his mind as she spoke.

_-Flash back-_

_She was late again, but that was okay. She had always been like that since middle school, though he had hoped she would've improved a bit. Checking his watch, he frowns a bit. Maybe he should go and look for her? Nodding to himself he started to search the surrounding area for her._

_It was almost an hour later until he found her, but she was with someone else, a familiar famous star that was talking to her and made her laugh._

_It had been a friend of hers- he knew this. He remembered meeting the guy before but had an odd sense of him._

_Shaking his head he could see with his own sapphire eyes that the two were about to go separate ways when the guy caught her by the hand and smile._

_He was close enough to hear them, but still well hidden._

_"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked her smiling._

_She smiles at him giving a happy, "Hai! Seven o'clock."_

_He thought they would go now, but what surprised him was how he-the famous star- pulled the girl into an embrace and kissed her._

_He waited-perhaps she was caught off guard? Maybe…?_

_No, she was returning the kiss with equal passion before parting for air. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy red and he could see that she was not even remotely confused or unhappy._

_"I must be going. He'll wonder where I am." She had told him._

_"Have you found a way to tell him?"_

_"No…not yet."_

_The guy frowned unhappily at her, "You know you must."_

_"I know, but…it is hard." She says with a sigh._

_At this point, he-himself- turned and left the two alone. Something cold had hit the bottom of his stomach and started to spread like some kind of disease that made him sick inside. As he walked back with his eyes closed he couldn't get the image out of his head._

_Tsukino Usagi and Kou Seiya in an impassioned embrace._

_Usagi was cheating on him._

_-End of flashback-_

He remembered clearly that he had told her he wasn't feeling well and that they could reschedule the date. She had a worried look on her face, but had agreed and wished him well. After she had left him alone, Mamoru had been sick. Maybe it was disbelief that his Usako could do such a thing. Still, it wasn't like she was sleeping with Seiya was it?

He hadn't wanted to know then.

He still didn't now.

Recalling that it was only a day or so later when he was told of the news. As usual, the girls had known of this before he did. There was mixed emotions about it from what he could tell. Though, the one that told him really surprised him.

Makoto had come over to his apartment just before he had to leave for work.

_-Flashback-_

_Mamoru had offered her some refreshments- he was always a good host to his guests- before offering anything else._

_Makoto, dressed in her Juuban high school uniform, had declined each offer. She seemed tense to him. Those emerald eyes held the same determination as if she were going into battle._

_He, dressed in his usual blue jeans and white shirt, was sitting up straight watching her with careful sapphire eyes._

_"What brings you here Makoto-chan?" He asked her, "It's rather early for school to start and you caught me at a good time."_

_Makoto had shifted in her seat slightly nervous before saying, "Mamoru-san, has Usagi-chan ever…mentioned anything?"_

_He blinked, playing dumb for the moment, "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean…that is…" Her eyes connected with his before she blurted out, "Usagi-chan's been dating Seiya-kun!" Her face was flushed as she spoke, "I felt that you had to know. We've been trying to get her to tell you herself but it doesn't look like she has and…you're a good friend Mamoru-san and you deserve to be treated as such."_

_The young woman stood and bowed, "I'm sorry for –"_

_"It's okay, Makoto-chan." He says calmly though he didn't feel any of it, "I know. I saw her and Seiya." Mamoru paused for a moment before saying, " I'm waiting for her to tell me herself, so please, do not say that you told me any of this."_

_The brunette gazed at him almost amazed before nodding, "Hai."_

_Finally, he stood, "I'll give you a ride to school and drop you off at the corner, alright?"_

_Again she nodded before the two left the apartment._

_-End Flashback-_

And so it led to this.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi's innocent azure eyes peered at him curiously though a tad confused. She had been mentally rehearsing the whole thing. Trying to think of a way to let her boyfriend of nearly three years go. The man that had died for her in the past and present, the same one she had died for in past and present. The person she would've promised herself to for their future.

Such a bond was not easily let go on a whim, no matter how easy it seemed.

"Yes?" Mamoru's eyes focused on her finally.

Still slightly worried she asked, "Did you hear me?"

Again, the man's eyes drifted from her, "Yes, I did, Usagi-chan."

Turning he runs his hand through his jet-black hair feeling a weight just pressing down on him.

Nibbling on her lower lip, she know how to response to this. She had pictured him going into a rage or possibly breaking down-something- but all he was doing was moving around as if what she said had no meaning.

"I said we should see other people before deciding all this destiny stuff." She was repeating herself.

"I know what you said, Usagi-san." His tone taking on a slight bite but he was still respectful. Mamoru was a man that would never hit a woman out of rage. Doing so, to him, means the man lacked discipline. " I am very sure that I haven't gone deaf."

Finally he turns around to really look at her, " I guess this is it."

She looked down for a moment before nodding, " I guess so…"

"I have work in the morning…" He trails off watching her.

"Yeah…Seiya-kun is waiting for me." Usagi turns and walks out into the hallway.

"Usagi-san."

She glances up at him.

Sad eyes stared at her for a while. The kind of eyes that seemed as if something was missing, "Why was I not enough for you?"

Her mind went blank as she searched for an answer, "Mamo-"

"Never mind. It was a silly question. Good night, Usagi-san." The door closes with a soft click leaving the young girl there in the hallway pondering why.

* * *

"So it's official?" Rei glances over at the girls. They had called a secret meeting knowing that Usagi was out with the Starlights and their princess, showing Kakyuu the best places to shop.

Currently, the Inners and Outers were in various places in Rei's room. The temple had always been their favorite stomping ground for its quietness.

Minako nods, " From what Motoki-kun says, Mamoru has been rarely seen around the Crown or fruit parlor." She picks up a cookie that Makoto had made, "It seems he's becoming secluded again."

"How does this affect us? I mean…" Ami looks down blushing slightly, " As long as Usagi-chan is happy it shouldn't matter should it? Crystal Tokyo should be here anyway?"

All eyes turned to the senshi of time as Makoto said, " You know, that's a good question. What will happen?"

The tall woman merely shrugs at this; " Crystal Tokyo came to being with the king of earth married to the queen of the moon." She picks up her tea and took a sip before adding, " It is silly to think that the people of Earth in any time period would agree to have a moon queen ruling as the queen of earth without any of their people on the throne, wouldn't you think?"

"That's true." Rei agreed, "when she called me about it, she said he wasn't surprised. She thinks he must've seen them."

Makoto nods, " I know, I was surprised to hear that too after telling him.." She blushed as they all stared at her, "Well someone had to tell him! It's not right to cover up what she was doing and hiding it from him."

"Usagi-chan was…"

Haruka shook her head, "She's right you know." Sighing the woman stood up straightening out her dark blue shirt. " This is getting us no where. We'll just have to see where it goes before we meddle."

"Meddling Haruka?" Michiru's brows rose slightly amused, " or could it be that you don't like our princess dating Seiya?"

A look crossed the sandy blonde's face, " I just think we shouldn't trust them. They're still outsiders."


	2. Chapter 2

_"The course of true love never did run smooth". __William Shakespeare__ in __A Midsummer Night's Dream__ (I, i, 134)_

_"The heart has its reasons, of which reason knows nothing". __Pascal

* * *

_

It was true; Mamoru hadn't been at the Crown for days after that. Though not the reason the girls thought. He needed another job. The old one wasn't paying him as much as he would like to get. So, he looked up his old agent when he was a part time model.

Luckily he hadn't gotten out of shape and his agent- Tetsusai- was able to land him an interview.

"Right this way Chiba-san." The secretary said.

"Arigato." Mamoru bows slightly to her as he stood. He straightened out his business suit a little, before he walked into the decorated office of one of the top fashion magazines in the world- Transcendences.

He glances around at the interior noting that the person liked the color blue very much.

"Ah, Chiba-san." The feminine voice almost purred bringing his attention to the petite woman behind the desk. She was dressed in a business suit as well- pinstripes he noted- and work a red silken shirt underneath it. From where he was standing, he could see her shoes were black pumps with a silver buckle on top.

The woman was not only stylish but beautiful as well. Black hair pulled up into a French roll with tendrils of curled hair framing her face chocolate brown face. Her eyes were not wide but not small either and her cheekbones were not high but high enough to give her that soft look.

She rose and smiled at him with those pouty lips- she seemed to be wearing lip-gloss only- and offered her hand.

"Welcome to Transcendence." She said, her mint green eyes were warm. " I am Maya Johnson."

He shook her hand and felt…something. It was odd, but then again, some people were like that for him. "Mamoru Chiba. It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Now lets get down to business shall we?"

* * *

He had parked his cherry red motorcycle a little ways off before walking down the shopping district sidewalk. Mamoru was in a rather good mood; he had landed the job and signed on with the company. Maya-san was rather happy to have him as one of her models.

He was going over to the Crown to see Motoki and ask if the golden haired man would join him in a drink to celebrate. Though as he walked with his sunglasses blocking the glare of the sun, he felt himself frown. He was forgetting something…but what?

Still the man shook his head moving towards the Arcade. He must've been in deep thought for he didn't notice whom he had bumped into.

"Oh, gomen ne." He said looking at the red haired woman.

The woman looked up at him with her crimson eyes blinking slightly before smiling, " Chiba-sama." She said genuinely surprised. " No, excuse me, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Mamoru took off his sunglasses getting a real good look at her still surprised that he hadn't recognized her right off. Possibly because the princess was not wearing her black and gold crown and she was dressed in modern Earth clothing that, he noted, looked very good on her.

She wore a light blue sundress with a light yellow jacket and white sandals. Her hairstyle was the same and the way she held herself made the outfit work very well.

"Kakyuu-hime." Yaten and Taiki rushed out of the arcade to see if they could catch up to her and halted.

Kakyuu turns slightly smiling " Look who I found." She smiles a bit, " actually I just bumped into him."

"It's nothing really." He said looking slightly embarrassed then he looked up. He could tell who it was without even hearing a voice. Probably after all those years of being around her he would know instantly when she walked into a room.

"Hey, Yaten, Taiki, did you catch up to.." Usagi's words died off as she spotted Mamoru. " Mamo-ch..Mamoru-san." She tried to smile up at him as she felt Seiya's hand on her shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Mamoru only looked from her to Seiya's questioning glance then back at them all. Probably was understandable, there was still tension between the two former lovers that was thick enough to cut with a knife. Still, the image of them burned in his memory and he puts his hand in his pocket almost casually to hide the fist that was in there.

Closing his eyes for a second Mamoru pasted on a smile, " Actually, I was going to see Motoki-kun."

"Oh?" Usagi tilted her head back curiously, "Why?"

He raises a brow before answering, " Well, to celebrate of course."

Kakyuu clapped her hands once, "Oh! Then we must be in your way, Chiba-sama." The red haired woman moved slightly, "By the by, what is the celebration for?"

"A new modeling job with Transcendence." He moves by them to stand at the crown door.

"No way!" Usagi gaped at him, "That's the biggest name in the fashion world."

Yaten looked thoughtful, "Hmm hm. Even we couldn't get them. They're very selective. Something about we looked too feminine for male models…" His lime green eyes flickered to him for a moment looking him over, " Say, how did you even get an appointment with them anyway?"

"Luck." Was all Mamoru told them, "Anyway, I must be going. I'm heading over to see Haruka-tachi."

Kakyuu nods before bowing slightly, "We'll see you later then, Chiba-sama."

The guys said their goodbyes though Usagi lingered for a moment more, "Mamoru." She looks him over, "Are you okay?"

Mamoru stares into her eyes for a long time. No, he wasn't all right. He still felt the sting and it didn't seem to be lessening, but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Of course Usagi."

Still, she hesitated for a bit. "We can be friends still, right?"

"Of course."

"Usagi!" Seiya was calling her.

She smiles a bit before running off waving to Mamoru, " Ja!"

"Ja…" Mamoru said to the air softly before turning with a smile on his face, " Oi! Motoki-kun!"

* * *

"We're forgetting something." Dark purple eyes turned towards the women around her. Though she should've been only a few years younger then some of them, Hotaru still had the body of an eleven year old and was still growing. Though the young girl in white didn't mind it much since none of the others ever treated her like a little kid.

"Something…important."

Haruka leaned back and frowned herself. "She's right." She glances towards the other two women in the room, "It's on the edge of my memory but I can't remember what it was."

"Setsuna?" Michiru turned towards the dark woman, " Do you know?"

"Yes and no." came the cryptic reply, " I am unsure which is true and which is lie."

"Well that helps a lot." The wheat blonde sighs and runs her fingers through her hair before flipping on the TV. The newscaster was talking about some earthquake or Tsunami off the coast of Africa and India- though she wasn't paying close attention to tell which is where and what happened when.

Setsuna set her teacup down and smoothed out her dark green skirt, "I cannot be asked about such things when it comes to Time and Space."

"There's something else, " the dark haired child announced, " Something else is coming as well."

* * *

Something shifted in the darkness, and the chest rose and fell without rhythm. Slowly, it moved a little- dirt and rock shifted along with it and fell to the unseen floor.

Something was disturbing it's slumber. Another- but who were interrupting the dreams?

Slowly, an eye lid slid open showing nothing but dark brown for a moment before bright green pupil with a golden center was seen as it rolls it's eyes.

Again rock and dirt shifted even more then before as it sat up and breathed it's first breath it had had in eons.

It glances over as more shadowy figures appear. The eyes flickered upwards and one of the figures disappeared.

It had awakened.


	3. Chapter 3

_Friendship isn't a big thing; it is a million little things_. Author Unknown

* * *

Mamoru stood in front of a lovely three-story house that was a little ways away from the city. He had parked his motorcycle just before the gates looking it over. He couldn't have expected anything less from the Outer senshi.

Walking his bike up he pressed the intercom. "Hey, Michiru-san? Haruka? Setsuna? Hotaru? Can one of you open the gates?"

"Hai, Mamoru-kun." Sestuna says before moving to press a button on the wall. "I'll meet you at the door."

"Thanks." After that, the gates parted and he drove the motorcycle into the parking garage before turning it off and taking his helmet off.

Setsuna, tall elegant dark woman, stood with a small smile on her face as she waited for him; she was dressed in a pair of crème colored slakes with a short sleeved white shirt.

Her hairstyle was still the same- the single bun in the back of her head with the rest of her dark emerald green hair cascading down her back, reaching the back of her kneecaps

"Sorry for being a little late, Setsuna-san." He says stretching a little as he walked over towards her with a smile, " Traffic was a killer even on a motorcycle."

She turns, and starts to lead him into the house, " It's alright, Mamoru-kun. You should hear Haruka when that happens."

Mamoru laughed softly, yup, he could picture the short-haired blonde right now stuck in traffic. " Heh heh…road rage much?"

"Mhm.. Quite entertaining though."

Hotaru greeted them in the kitchen; her short raven hair swung slightly when she turned, in sync with her white sundress. " Hi Mamoru-san!" She chirped happily. "Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa are in the living room."

"Hotaru-chan, you're getting bigger each time I see you." Mamoru says with a smile. It was true. The youngest senshi had grown quite a bit. She looked happier too.

Setsuna moved through the kitchen, "Hotaru-chan, show Mamoru where it is. I'll be in there with some tea and cookies."

"Hai!" the young girl said taking him by the hand as she started walking towards the living room, "This way."

Mamoru only lets her do so feeling more relaxed then before. 'It's good to be friends with them still.' He thought to himself. Perhaps, one of his greatest fears were losing those he had grown close to and considered them not only friends but family as well.

He wasn't sure how relieved he was since he saw Setsuna standing there waiting for him in the garage.

"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa! Mamoru-san is here!" Hotaru's voice broke through his thoughts as she lets go and went to sit on the floor besides the coffee table where her coloring books and coloring pencils were.

The aqua haired woman rose gracefully, her dark blue skirt seemed to move with her as she moved to greet him. "Mamoru-kun, it's great to see you again." She smiles warmly at him before gesturing for him to take a seat before she pulls down that light blue no sleeved shirt she was wearing and had taken a seat as well.

"Oi, Mamoru-kun, ready to get your ass kicked?" Haruka grinned deviously pointing at the game-station she had. "I'll even give you a handicap."

Mamoru nods to Michiru, " As it is to see how well you all are doing." Blinking slightly at Haruka, a dark brow rose as if to question her sanity- or lack there of. "Beat me…? Which game, Haruka-kun?"

Setsuna walked in calmly amused somewhat by what was going on as she sets the tea tray on the table. Glancing over at Michiru, as the other two moved to the games kept in a bookshelf (or rather a 'game shelf') she settles down handing the woman some tea.

"I am betting they'll be at this for a while." She says as she settles with a teacup herself smiling slightly at Hotaru who was coloring.

"Hm." Michiru sipped the tea, "I think it's good for Haruka to have some competition ne?" She laughs a little, "Gives her something to do with all that energy she has."

Setsuna doesn't even glance at her as she laughs quietly, " Oh? So you're not capitalizing on it?"

"What we do with our energy and time…well, that's a different matter." She sips her tea again.

Hotaru shook her head, those four were amusing but…. still it felt like something was missing. _'I wonder what it is…?_' The young girl thought as she picked up a pink color pencil and stared at it.

"Chibi…?" In her mind's eye she could see a pink haired girl with her back to her. Who was this girl? There was a feeling… a feeling of…of…

"Hotaru-chan?"

The young girl blinked a bit looking over at Haruka, "ne?"

"Want to play with us? It's three player." The blonde senshi said with a smile.

Putting the pencil down, the little girl moved over towards them, " Hai!"

"Here." Mamoru handed her a controller too. "Do your best, ne?"

"Same to you!" She turns to the screen; the vision she had seen was now forgotten as the screen glowed.

* * *

Ruby red lips parted as similar yet darker colored eyes gazed at the sight below her. What was this place? What are those things? Suddenly, she coughed and covered her mouth. The air was thick with something… she knew it was not the oxygen she was used to having.

She watched the people below walking around oblivious to everything but themselves.

Her eyes narrowed more, " They're killing you, my liege." She whispered starting to look angrier then she had been before. Her jet-black hair started floating around her head as she raised her arm and fire snaked around it and gathered in her palm.

"For that, I shall punish them all!"

* * *

_Screams. There were screams of the people. Everyone was running away from the flames that seemed to reach out and grab them. Smoke filled the air making it hard to breathe. Creatures of pure fire walked the streets setting everything ablaze. People, cars, trees, shops-everything seemed to melt before them. Yet, he could sense terrible rage and the satisfaction of watching these things being destroyed._

"Mamoru-kun?"

_They were dying. They were-_

"Mamoru-kun!" Setsuna's voice broke whatever spell was over him. She was hovering somewhat over him, as were the others. " Mamoru-kun, are you all right?"

He glances down for a moment as his body finally caught up with his mind. He was sweaty and unbearably hot- even though he was in nothing more then a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that he changed into. "It was a vision…" He says softly, " The people were burning everything was on fire…"

"Here drink this." Michiru told him holding a glass of water towards him.

He nods drinking down nearly half the contents of the glass before handing it back to her, "Arigatou Michiru-chan." He said before giving himself a moment and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Haruka glances at him half worried. She wondered if the raven-haired man was truly fine enough to drive himself home.

He turns slightly already fortifying himself for what may lay ahead, " I'm going to stop it."

"It?" Hotaru looks up at him curiously as his outfit changed. "You mean.."

"Hai."

* * *

It was a nightmare; no…perhaps it was the fiery version of hell. What ever it was, it was an unwelcome sight to behold. Creatures made up of entirely flames stalked the streets. Their very touch burned anything that they laid a hand on.

The people that didn't escape or couldn't escape burned to death and even then they continued to burn until only ashes would remain.

Tuxedo Kamen and the Outer Senshi behold a sight that would give even Pluto a few nightmares.

"Who could do such a thing…?" Saturn whispered quietly as she gripped her staff.

Neptune said nothing almost leaning against Uranus as they watched for a moment.

It didn't take long for them to spot the Inner senshi battling the fire creatures. It seemed the only one that was making any headway was the mercurian senshi of Ice.

Though her powers worked on slowing the creatures and some times stopping them, they could see she was becoming tired.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen heard himself ask and felt a small thread of anger at this. They needed help and needed it now. "Neptune, Uranus, I'm sure you two are powerful enough to keep the creatures at bay." He said without preamble, " Saturn, watch our backs, Pluto, lets try and see if we can get the Inners moving or at least to safety."

The outers looked at him for a moment with an identical look of 'excuse me?'.

He only shot them a look back. "Come on, we can dispute this later." He jumps down from the rooftop they had been standing on and down to the group.

The women looked between themselves for a moment before following the masked hero down.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune called out her first attack.

* * *

'_Something's wrong._' Usagi had thought looking down in her lap. Seiya and the other Starlights were treating her and Kakyuu-hime to a showing on one of their boats. '_My heart aches…_' She puts her hand over her locket and bit her lower lip.

"Usagi-sama?" Kakyuu turns her attention from the show to look at the blonde girl, " Is something the matter?"

Seiya noticed this as well, and moved from the small platform towards her kissing the top of her head, " Odango, are you alright?" Indeed, the man (or rather woman) was very concerned over the blonde as well.

"Gomen nasai." Usagi stood up, " I …I have to go!" The young woman took off down the aisles running to where her heart was leading her.

* * *

"Jupiter?" Tuxedo Kamen, with the help of Pluto and Saturn, moved all the Inners to a temporary spot that was out of the direct line of danger. Currently he was worrying over them even though he knew he shouldn't be, " What happened, are you guys alright?"

Jupiter sat up wincing a bit from her burns, "They just came out of nowhere when we went shopping."

"Yeah," Venus chimed in, "It was…it was..." She shook her head unable to tell them exactly what it was but settled for, "horrifying." She shivered a bit, " They were destroying everything left and right."

"Some…some of them were just children.." came the soft mummer of Mars who's face was nearly hidden by her black hair. "And this woman…she started it all." She sounded angrier now and already sparks were trying to ignite on her fingertips.

"Mars...MARS" Pluto shook her a little when the flames did spring to life, " You're not helping being angry, now tell us, were is the…woman."

The senshi of war looked up and they followed her gaze.

Laughing, on top of a lamppost, sat a woman in what Tuxedo could only describe a Hindu style of clothing. In fact he swore she must've stepped out of one. She was dressed primarily in red and gold, with a sheer white cloth that went diagonally from her left shoulder to her waist. Gold chain like belt hung loosely from her hips lying over her red-gold-orange patterned long skirt that covered her ankles. A red-orange top that had golden threads embroider intricately on it covered her torso. Hanging off the short sleeves were small diamonds and rubies. Around her neck was a necklace that matched the belt only the stones that were scattered on it were diamonds, rubies and citrines.

"Stop it!" a sudden cry caught his attention as Eternal Sailor moon appeared. " How dare you disrupt the peace of this place!"

The woman glances over at the sailor-suited soldier of the moon before licking her lips. Raising her chocolate colored hand she gestures towards the senshi saying only, "Kill her."

The fire creatures moved towards Sailor moon at their own pace causing the warrior of justice to watch them warily before she shouted her attack, " Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The streak of silver light enveloped the monsters whose bodies seemed to disassemble before everyone's eyes. It seemed that they were defeated.

"Is it over?" Eternal Moon mutters and looks around for her friends, "Minna!"

The Inners had been moving towards her with pained expressions on their faces. Their burns still needed to be treated but they had refused treatment from both Tuxedo Kamen and Saturn.

"Sailor Moon!" Venus started to move faster, just like the others, as they noticed that the pools of lava didn't go away. No, in fact even the woman was laughing at them.

"So.." The woman floated down from her perch looking highly amused at the Sol Senshi, " You're also invaders are you not?"

Neptune glares at the woman, " invaders? Just who are you!" The aqua haired woman gripped her mirror a bit watching her. If she made one wrong move…

It was as if Uranus heard her thoughts, for she too, held her talisman in almost a tense grip, waiting as well.

The woman smiled a little, " I am simply known as Shafan." Her ruby eyes were alight by a secret knowledge of something.

"Look!" Saturn held her glaive out to not only fight but also to show them that the pools of lava were slowly rising up again. Sailormoon's attack only seemed to have made them pause for the moment.

Shafan laughs softly as her creatures of fire attacked the hapless senshi. "Go my lovelies." She grins floating back into the air, but not disappearing yet. No, she would enjoy watching these people burn. "Let them feel your heated embrace."

Before, the creatures had been a tad slower, but now, it seemed like a distant memory as they came charging at the senshi. One of them held it's arms out sending hot lava their way.

"Watch out!" Jupiter shouts to the others as she pulled Mercury out of the line of danger.

Neptune held her mirror out with Uranus at her back. "Submarine Reflection!"

"Space Sword…Blaster!" Uranus sent the waves of light towards her opponents slicing them in half.

"Get Sailor Moon out of here!" Pluto says to the Inners, "Right now, she needs to be somewhere safe." She looks up as the two pieces that Uranus had sliced in half grew into separate monsters, "Dead...scream.." She whispers as the light around her garnet orb glowed dangerously before releasing it's power.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Kamen perched once more on top of the building seeing if he was needed yet. He made a fist, if only…if only he could… Shaking his head more, he watched the battle scene and glances over at the woman, Shafan.

As he watched her, he noticed something about her hands. The fingers were moving as if she were counting something.

He stood for a moment. What if the reason for them being unable to defeat the creatures of flame were because she was controlling them? If he could break her concentration…

Breathing out, he leapt at the woman with his cane in hand and hit her across the face before landing once more.

"Ahh!" Shafan held her face in her hand. True to his assumptions, the lava creatures paused before they simply became nothing more then puddles again leaving the Outer senshi confused at what happened.

"Who did that?" the dark woman looked around angry with a red impression of the cane on her face. Already flames had engulfed her fists as she looked to find the culprit. "Our with it!" Having not at first received an answer she raised her hands to send a massive fireball at the outer senshi when in a flash, the rose grazed over her hands, stopping her from attacking as she moved back in the air more holding them.

"How dare you come here and ruin the lives of these people." Tuxedo Kamen stepped out looking up at her angrily. Truly, he was disgusted with this woman. Had she not had enough of killing? What did those people do wrong to earn such a death?

"I will not stand for it."

Shafan glares at him, " You…! You dare to-..!" her words died as she floated down looking at the masked man, for his top hat seemed to be missing now. "You…? You did this?" She sounded surprised.

Tuxedo Kamen wondered at this but decided to save it for later as he heard, " Space Turbulence!"

"Violin Tide!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

Shafan noticed the amazing amount of power that was coming towards her. For the first time in eons, she feared she would die, but at the last second she disappeared.

The outers move towards him looking around, " I don't see where she went." Pluto said glancing around.

"Neither do I." Uranus was cautious before she finally let the sword disappeared.

Neptune sighs softly, "I think we should meet up with the others before the police get here."

* * *

_Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum._ - Latin

_Therefore, whoever wishes for peace, let him prepare for war._

an ancient Roman expression, derived from Epitoma Rei Militaris — Vegetius.

* * *

An: I hoped everyone enjoyed it. Though I'm not too good at fight scenes at all. Anyway R and R. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Where there is no jealousy there is no love. - German proverb_

_---- _

"My…liege…" Shafan knelt in front of the figure, her crimson eyes were both fearful yet, there was an edge of tenderness to them. Around her two others still stood, both with somber expressions, "I tried to cleanse the grounds above, but I was stopped by the invaders from long ago."

The person to her right, clad in the purest of white and lightest of blues and greens, knelt by her cooing softly, "Poor 'afan…" the voice wasn't above a whisper, "They were so cruel to you…"

"How were you defeated?" the other, clad in the deepest of blues and greens with a hint of light blue, stood somewhere between Shafan and their liege. "Surely you could've wipe them out of existence?"

The liege, moved a little on the throne saying not a word. With eyes closed, listening to the conversation, their leader had no need to speak to ask that very question.

Shafan was nervous again, wondering how well their liege would receive the news. For a moment, she didn't speak before saying, " T'was the child whom was made from the very earth in which we are standing. The blood that runs through the child's veins is the blood of all that came from the seas. The breath from the very air of all allows the child to breathe with fire residing inside the child's heart."

It was then, that all three looked towards their liege, sensing the surprise within their leader even though nothing had stirred even the air around them. Slowly, dark lids lifted to show the tricolor eyes once more. Apparently, this was now of vague interest.

"Endymion…"

------

Artemis's pale green eyes glance around at the temple grounds that were located closer to the back of the shrine. Everyone was present.  
He noticed that Usagi was holding Luna and seemed to be the most worried, even though everyone had their wounds treated.  
Still, the white cat could feel the heavy silence between all the senshi and the former couple. Speaking of which, he glances over at Mamoru who was leaning against a cherry tree not too far from where he was laying.  
The cat had to wonder what was behind those dark eyes.

"Our Enemy has yet to reveal what they are after." Minako stated looking around, "I don't know about you, but it looks like she was only out to destroy everything."

Rei nods looking down at the tea she had made earlier. The special blend of peaches and strawberries did nothing to put flavor in her mouth. Instead the warmth that had been in it seemed to never reach her. She was still haunted by the sounds of the dead people and the smell of burnt flesh and hair… and how the children. The fiery priestess blinked away the image even though she felt the need to empty her stomach; she fought it down.  
"Our enemy is merciless."

"Our enemies have always been merciless, Rei." Haruka said quietly, "We need to figure out how to stop her."

Michiru said nothing for a moment only gazing at her mirror; " Or rather…if there is more then just her."

"What do you see?" Makoto asked curiously before looking around, " Doesn't everyone…feel like something is off?" She picks up her tea and held it to her lip, but did not partake in it. Instead, dark emerald eyes gazed off as if she was trying to see something else, " As if…"

"As if it is hunting us?" Mamoru glances up from his position. At the sound of his voice, a few of the senshi glance towards him, but his gaze had moved off from them. "Whatever it is, it is angry."

Usagi tilted her head slightly watching the dark haired man, "How do you know if it is angry and not merely a distraction for something it really wants."

"She," Dark eyes were still trained on the trees and beyond them, "was angry. If she was after energy- would she not have just ran a scam like the others before her? Wouldn't we have heard reports about disappearances?" Finally the tall man turned towards them. "It is not energy or souls- none of that has been taken."

Ami sighs softly, "The causalities were…" She stopped for a moment; "My mother will be working late tonight on the survivors. Many of them are our age or younger."

"We have to find the source of this and put an end to it." Makoto nodded a little. Still, even with that said, such a task seem…enormous.

None of them said a thing after that. How were they to find out where this new enemy was located and destroy them?

It was only then did Haruka speak up again, " Mamoru, didn't you have a vision of the attack?"

Mamoru inwardly winced at that. He had not wanted the inner senshi to know about it- hell, he didn't want the outers to know it.

"Mamoru?" Usagi finally stood up, " Is that true?"

He did not want to look at her at the moment, deciding what exactly to say. Before he could speak, they all sensed the presences of the stars before they heard Seiya's voice  
"Odango!"

Mamoru's face was passive as the raven haired man went by him to the blonde. He turned away and tuned the two out while looking over at the remaining Starlights as the Inners greeted them.

" Chiba-sama." Kakyuu greeted him nodding a little with a serene smile, "I'm sorry we couldn't join you in battle today. But we couldn't slip away." The red haired princess looked towards her senshi with the others, " They were very worried about their friends, especially Seiya."

He said nothing for a while watching them. His dark eyes drifted towards Usagi and Seiya before he forcefully turns his head away from the scene of Seiya holding Usagi close. His jaw clenched slightly, but his expression remained the same for now.  
Turning, Mamoru glances at his wristwatch as he walked away from them.

"Mamoru?" Usagi's voice made him pause to look back at her. She was still in Seiya's arms staring at him with those innocent…those dark azure colored eyes of hers. "You were about to tell us about that vision…?"

He didn't know whether to sigh or go with his first impulse and tell them there was no vision or something of that nature. Of course, Mamoru never lied to them in all these years over such a thing, so why start now? Even though the temptation was there, he sighs inwardly finding it to still be true.

He still loved her and would do anything for her. For a moment just staring at her, he felt the pull of a bittersweet smile tug on his lips. All she had to do was ask…how sad was that?

The black feline moved towards him, her sapphire eyes staring up at him curiously. She had never really asked or even considered on asking the prince of earth about such things. Then again, she had her charge to train and that was a full time effort considering who it was. Still, Luna watched him, as it seem the others were too, waiting his answer, "Mamoru?"

"It's true." He said simply, trying to keep the emotions out of his tone. He wanted to make it light, but it didn't seem like he accomplished it all. " It means nothing though." He added, "It could've been a fluke."

Michiru glances over at him then around at the others saying, " I do not feel like it was." She pulls out her mirror and tried to read it again. But once more the Aqua Mirror revealed nothing more then fog and a flicker of shadows that held no shape. Sighing softly, the senshi of Neptune felt at a lost to know what to do next.

"Odango," Seiya glances down at the blonde, "Next time I'll be here to protect you, I promise."

Mamoru watched her smile at Seiya, before he left, he did not hear Makoto call out his name, or Haruka questioning where he was going. The man simply wanted to be away from them.

----

"Chiba, you're two minutes late." The dark woman pouted looking at him. Maya was once again dressed elegantly in her favored style of dress suits; only today's color was blue.  
Mamoru wondered if the woman's closet had nothing but dress suits in them of every color imaginable. He'd bet half his paycheck she did.  
" Sorry, Maya." He smiles a bit as he walked towards the dressing room. Today, he would be shooting a commercial for some pair of jeans-shirtless. Maya had suggested he wear his silver earring that he worn to the interview. That morning, he decided to take her advice as he rarely wears it often. "The alarm clock is busted."  
Really, he was up some of the night, trying to get rid of the mental pictures of Seiya and Usagi and of the battle the day before, more so the latter then the former. Even as he strolled into the dressing room, he shivered.

Maya folds her arms as she watched him undress and slip on the jeans still annoyed, " That's no excuse Chiba. Get a cell phone while you're at it and set it. Those don't get busted unless you don't charge them." She turns, " You're on in five."

"Hai."

-----

Usagi smiled brightly at the Starlights and the Inner senshi while they were walking towards the Fruit Parlor. School had let out not too long ago, and they were done with most of their clubs even though they had a lot of homework to do.  
" I still don't get Seito-sensei's method for that problem." Makoto sighs feeling rather unhappy. The tall brunette glances over at the blue haired young woman that was reading beside her, "Ami, you'll help me won't you?"

Smiling softly, she glances up at her friend, "Of course, these cram sessions at Rei's isn't all about gossip."

"Ami-chan, you're a lifesaver!" Minako grins a bit patting her on the back, " We'll be ready for that test for sure!"

Taiki smiled a little at this display of friendship, holding the black book close, "If it would help, I wouldn't mind lending a hand either."

Yaten, on the other hand, looked thoughtful, "Well, we don't have anything today other then that rehearsal later on for out next concert."

"Really?" Usagi looks over at him, " Is it a comeback?"

"Sort of." Seiya told her, " Only this time, Kakyuu-hime shall be there as well."

Rei glances around for a bit, "Princess Kakyuu is meeting us at the Fruit Parlor today, isn't she?" The priestess asked curiously.

"Hmhm." Seiya nodded, "She wished to see more of Tokyo today. This weekend we're going to take her to one of the islands." Pausing he turned to the rest of them, " And you're all invited."

"Great!" Makoto cheers, "I have a good swimsuit for it."

As the group chatted a bit, they passed an electronic store with TVs on display and various other things. Minako, by chance, glances over at the screens and paused staring at it.

Usagi noticed her friend stopping and glances around, "Minako-chan? Is something wrong."

"Minna, look." The pale haired blonde gestured to the TVs that were all on the same channel.

There on the screen, was Chiba Mamoru in nothing more then a pair of comfortable looking jeans, speaking in fluent English. It was a commercial for some famous clothing line. The commercial may have been about two minutes long and Mamoru's speaking part even less, but nevertheless, the way they had the mood set, seemed to fit him perfectly.  
When it was over, the other girls just started to smile a little bit. It would seem to them, that their friend was truly going to make it.  
Turning the moved towards the Fruit Parlor once more, Minako started to talk about suggestion the best ways Mamoru could give her a hand in the world of Hollywood.

---

He was at another photo shoot today. Mostly, this one was another clothing ad. He had to do this one and one with cologne and posing with another model over perfume before showing up at some ritzy 'model' party that he was invited to. Personally, Mamoru wasn't much of a party person. Probably because he didn't know what to talk about with these other models since most that were going to be there were big named models and celebrities.

Of course, as he stood alone in his dressing room, buttoning up his shirt, a sudden wave of nausea rose up in the pit of his stomach. Grimacing slightly at this annoyance he ignored it and tried to finish buttoning up his shirt, but his hands didn't seem to want to cooperate with him. They were slow to respond to what he wanted to do and seemed almost to move of their own violation. He pushed his hands against the dressing room table, abandoning his attempts as another wave of nausea hit followed closely by light-headedness.

_'What's wrong with me?'_ he wondered as he turned his heavy-lidded gaze towards his reflection._ 'Why do I feel…?' _A sudden image flashed in the mirror, but was gone before he could pick out the particulars.

Moving backwards, slowly with his hands in front of him, his sapphire eyes widen a tad, as his hands seemed to blurr a little, becoming something else different before returning to its original form. Having not been looking where he was going, he tripped stumbling backwards against the door of the dressing room, his mouth parted as if to make some type of noise, but none came. Only thing he could hear was the sound of his heartbeats in his ears and his heavy breathing trying to calm his heart down.  
_  
__'What…was that?'_

-----

A smile spread thinly on a dark face that held light amusement at this…game. Of course, this was only the tip of the iceberg, merely poking, if one will, at an insignificant bug. The lids lifted slowly, and the brightly colored pupils turned towards a shadowed figure.  
Again, no words went between them. As always none were needed with them for they always knew what the other was thinking before the thoughts were formed.   
The shadowed figure only bowed and smiled slightly as dark eyes suddenly began to glow with a purpose.  
Among them, there was only one purpose to serve right now: To cleanse this planet of the vermin.   
The shadowed figure disappeared within the darkness leaving no evidence of where it used to be.  
Content with this, the smile stayed as the eyes closed to envision this battle.

Soon, the invaders and vermin will know the their true power and shall fear them as many had feared them before death shall claim them.

After all…it happened to Atlantis…

----

_"True wisdom comes to each of us when we realize how little we understand about life, ourselves, and the world around us." -Socrates_


	5. Chapter 5

_In real life, strategy is actually very straightforward. You pick a general direction and implement like hell. -Jack Welch Winning (2005)_

* * *

The lips moved, yet no sound came from them that one would've been able to hear with the naked ear, yet the figure listening understood it perfectly. Standing the figure bowed towards the throne and sighed softly before the soft whisper that was barely heard drifted through the vast space of the room. With a nod from the one that sat upon the throne the figure disappeared.  
It would seem they would have to up the stakes more. A smile curled that held malicious intent. This would be fun.

* * *

"Alright, now turn your head to the left and up five degrees." The photographer, Meyer Kant told him. "A little more…that's it!"

Mamoru dressed in name brand cream colored shirt that was half tucked in his darker cream colored pant that were almost like a second skin on him. The brown leather hide belt gave the illusion that it was the thing that was holding the pants up. He tried not to shift too much in his rather uncomfortable brown suede shoes that they made him wear. Glancing out over the sea from where he stood leaning against the rail, his mind started wandering over the incidents that happened not too long ago. The strange thing that happened to his hands turning into something and the odd figure in his dressing room mirror that he still couldn't explain.

The raven haired man let out a small sigh as the wind coming in from the waters below tickled his face idly playing with his hair. For some reason it gave him a bit of peace that he hadn't had in week.

"That's perfect." Meyer's dark eyes widen at the scene. "He's a natural, Ms. Johnson"  
"Of course he is." Maya told him smiling slightly as she watched Mamoru. "Make sure this gets on the cover"  
"Yes ma'am."

"I can't wait to hit the beach later!" The familiar voice drifted up to Mamoru's ears as he finally snapped out of his daydream long enough to hear the Maya tell everyone to take a break. He shook his head. He was imagining things be3cause he missed hearing that voice.

"Oh! Look minna, they're having some type of photo shoot." The voice was very excited and drawing closer.

Mamoru's lips tugged a little at this. He knew just who the voice belonged to and if he were right, there would be a few more joining hers.

"Hey, doesn't that truck say 'Transcendences'?" The unmistakable voice of Ami asked, "Doesn't Mamoru-san work...?"

His attention shifted to Maya as she announced that the shoot was over and thanked everyone for their hard work. Moving towards his trailer that he shared with a few of the models, he saw them standing behind the blockade. Dark eyes searched the group and landed on the golden blonde that smiled at him.

Usagi watched Mamoru walk towards them at a leisurely pace that radiated confidence in him. Though, she noticed that he never took his eyes off her making a small shiver go down her spine. He always was able to do that to her no matter what lifetime they had been in. Licking her lips slightly she smiles to hide the effect he was having on her as he stopped not to far from them.

"Konichiwa minna." He smiled at the group, "I didn't know you'd be here."

Kakyuu laughed softly at him, "Well we're here for a concert we're giving tonight. They thought it would be a good idea to have their friends come along to see." Her crimson eyes seemed peaceful as she watches him, "I didn't realize being a model has you going everywhere just as much."

"A concert huh?" Mamoru nods a bit at that before he heard his name being called. Glancing over at Mindy, an American girl with short brown hair and rather odd gray eyes, calling to him.

"Mamoru-san, we're about ready to head to pack up." The young woman smile brightens a bit more as a look of uncertainty flashed across her face. Her gray eyes darted to him than the group recognizing the three starlights and their princess. "Friends of yours?"

His brows rose a bit, " Ah." He nodded a little confirming it.

"I didn't know you knew the Lights." She said sounding impressed a bit as she gestured to them. " If I knew, I wouldn't have bought these tickets to ask you to go with me."

Usagi felt the familiar jealousy rear it's ugly head before beating it back down as she told herself that they were no longer engaged or dating so it wasn't her concern. But why was she hoping he'd turn her down?

"Oh you are coming aren't you, Chiba-sama?" Kakyuu asked curiously with her serene smile, " If you do we'll upgrade them."

"Um.." Mamoru thought it over. He really didn't want to be there in all honesty. Mostly because crowds were not his thing-neither was pop music. However, as he turned his head to look from Kakyuu to Mindy he caught Usagi's look and suppressed his smile and the vindictiveness that came with it. He couldn't do that to her now could he?  
However another part was whispering to him that he could. After all, she started it with sneaking around with Seiya didn't she? He didn't deserve that either. But…another voice chimed in, if that was what he thought it was-did that mean she still loved him?  
Either way he'll find out.

"Alright. Just give us a meeting place and we'll show up." He smiled at them not showing the nervousness that was within, though he wondered if he hidden it well enough because Usagi was giving him an odd look.

Apparently they didn't mention that it was on the beach. In the open air of the late afternoon, thousands crowded in to see the third concert of the Lights. Mamoru and Mindy were given backstage passes to watch the concert from there and were invited to the after party. His eyes kept drifting over the equipment that was being used and pondered how much all of this would cost while his date-if you could call it that-was excitedly gushing in English about the opening act. Moving her to the green room- honestly he wasn't sure why it was called the green room something to do with London- where everyone else was waiting for the concert to begin.

"Mamoru and Mindy-san you made it." Kakyuu was all dressed up in what appeared to be red and gold robes with the hem of it stopping just above her calves where her black boots started. Her ruby lips curved slightly as she held her hand out towards the earth prince. "You're just in time, we'll be on in a few minutes I do hope you'll enjoy it."

Taking her hand Mamoru smiled and kisses the top seemingly a gentleman even though he hovered for a second longer than necessary "I'm sure you and the others will do…outstandingly well."

Kakyuu stared at him for a moment feeling a small blush rise to her cheeks before she turned. She was not going to get into this though he is handsome…

Minako's brows rose at the exchange. If the senshi of love knew anything she knew how to recognize love and lust in others. Still she leaned over towards her friends discreetly muttering, "Did you see that…?"

"Mamoru hitting on Kakyuu-hime?" Makoto shot a quick glance over at them before looking at her friends again, "Yeah."

Rei frowned a little at this but then again, his world shouldn't stop since he wasn't with Usagi and it was nice to see him moving on with his life a bit. However…

"I hope he's not on the rebound." Ami muttered and all the girls looked at her causing the blue haired woman to blush.

Just then the object of their thoughts walked in with the other three performers. Usagi was smiling at Seiya but as she turned it seem her smile was frozen in place noting almost unconsciously that Mamoru was holding Kakyuu's hand. Again the blonde reminded herself that it was none of her business. However another part of her wondered if she was so easy to forget like that?

Ignoring that voice, Usagi turned her attention towards Seiya and smiled brightly at him hoping he wouldn't notice the difference. Seiya for his part smiled right back at her and leaned over to kiss the girl's lips once. Even though her eyes were closed his strayed towards Mamoru almost as if to make sure the other raven-haired man knew that Usagi wasn't his.

For his part, Mamoru gave off that nonchalant presence as he chatted it up with Kakyuu, Yaten and the other girls about his latest party- to which he would never reveal that he didn't talk as much as he said he did- and laughed a bit at the joke Mindy told.

"Lights." The stage manager came in with his clipboard, " It's nearly time for you to get on the stage. Report there in five." He nodded towards them before moving off to see if the other effects were done.

"Well," Taiki said smiling a little at the others, " lets get out on stage."

Kakyuu nodded as her eyes were drawn towards the Earth prince. "I hope you'll find our performance tonight enjoyable." She absently tucked a strand of her ruby red hair behind her ear. " I also hope I won't mispronounce anything."

"As I've said before, Kakyuu," Mamoru's smile was easy as he gazed at her, " Your performance will undoubtedly be outstanding."

"Thank you, Chiba-sama, for your vote of confidence." The alien princess fought not to blush. It was unbecoming for her to do so, yet, what was it about this man that made her heart beat a little faster?

"Yeah!" Minako chimed in, "And soon I'll be opening for you one day."

Rei laughed a little, "Dreaming again I see, Minako?"

The light haired blonde pouted at her, "Don't tease my dreams, Rei."

"Gomen." The raven-haired priestess laughed a little before turning to the others, " Break a leg."

"Break a leg?" Makoto blinked for a bit before nodding "And be careful, I heard you'll have fireworks too. You don't want to be burned."

"We won't; we are professionals after all." Yaten remarked, "Alright see you at the after party." With that the platinum silver haired man strutted off followed by the rest of their group.

"Ja." Taiki only waves as he went onto the stage as directed.

The only one that lingered a little was Seiya who was talking to Usagi in a quiet voice. She seemed to be nodding a little and giving him somewhat cheerful smile before she leans up and kisses him softly as he slipped an arm around her waist returning the kiss.

Mamoru, for his part of all this, pretended to be very interested in what Mindy was saying. She was talking about their next upcoming show that would take place in Tokyo again before they would embark in a huge multimillion-dollar show in America than to France.

"It'll be spectacular!" She gushed a bit about it with a wide smile, " You'll love it Mamoru."

Smiling a little, the black haired man nodded, " I'm sure I would with you as my guide Mindy." Out of the corner of his eye he watched them reluctantly as they parted before the other black haired man moved to leave. For a moment their eyes connected and something unspeakable transmitted between the two.

Then, Seiya left to join his bandmates on stage.

After waiting for a moment, the others found places to sit and watch the show. Mamoru ended up sprawling out on the love seat; Mindy was talking animatedly with Minako who was questioning her about her career while Rei to watching the show idly adding a comment here and there in Minako's conversation. Makoto and Ami were sampling some of the backstage food while the tall senshi muttered suggestions about how to improve the quality of the food and Ami nodded in response.

After watching her friends for a moment, Usagi made her way over to Mamoru and paused, as she looked him over. He was wearing that outfit from the photo shoot she and the others had seen. Admittedly he reminded her of something that happened in the past making her blush slightly. The more she seemed to remember about it, the more she felt that her past self wasn't as innocent as Luna or Artemis say they were.

Mamoru glances at her raising a brow. His total lack of…well…whatever it was it was getting on her nerves just a little. However, she hid that before taking a seat next to him and watched the show.

They all could hear the music through the walls and on the television set as the Lights cooed out their latest hit with Kakyuu and Seiya singing lead.

On the screen, Kakyuu was portraying herself as the lonely person waiting for love. She sways softly to the beat of the music and turns lightly as she sang.

"_Atsuku naru wa kokoro ga hajimete Korori tsuiteta nani ka ga toketeyuku…_

_… Mabuta no oku wasureteta namida Ano hito no kotoba ni hitomi ga yureteru_"

She turns and looks towards Seiya with longing as she stretches her hand out towards him as he sang back to her.

"_Mamotte hoshii…  
Mou ichido dakishimete Yasasa ga hoshii…  
Sono kata ni motaresasete…_"

Mamoru tore his gaze from Usagi to look at the screen as well. She was still oblivious to when someone was watching her. It made him smile a little, however as he watched Kakyuu he was amazed by her stage presence. "Maybe I should get Maya to sign her on..?" He muttered to himself thinking about it.

"Sign who on?" Usagi asked him blinking a bit.

Mamoru's brows rose a little, " Kakyuu-hime. She has wonderful stage presence and I know Maya's looking for another model."

"Oh." Usagi glances down for a bit, "So…you would recommend me?"

For a moment the room seemed to fall silent as some of them noticed that the two former lovers were sitting next to each other and there was a slight tension that seemed to flow about the room.

"Well.." Mamoru started to say when the flow of music was punctured by horrified screams of the people. All eyes jerked towards the screen seeing not one, but two strangely clad people on there dressed in hues of blues, greens, and one in white. And they were creating twisters of both water and air that swirled around the audiences.

"Lets go." Makoto tossed her snacks down as she led the way towards the battle.

Mamoru was about to get up and follow after them when a sudden pain in his head nearly blinded him to every thing else and made him drop.

"Mamoru!" Mindy, who had been transfixed by horror of it all saw him fall to his knees and moved after him. "Mamoru are you alright? What's wrong?"

Usagi paused in running after her teammates, worrying over him as well. "Mamo-"

"Just go!" the man grounded out as another pain racked his body. "Ahh- GO!"

Hesitantly the blonde nodded running after the others. _'I hope he'll be alright_.' She thought to herself still worried before touching her brooch. "Silver Moon Crystal Power! Make UP!"

* * *

An:  
Song from: (Anime) Revolutionary Girl Utena: Mamotte Hoshii (Observing My Want)

Sorry it was so late. I've had a major brain crash and then...work piled up. Hopefully I'll get to the climax of this soon.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have had a dream, past the wit of man to say what dream it was." -William Shakespeare, _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ (1595-6)

"Mou, this is becoming too easy." The light blue and light green clad woman said as she curled against her partner's side. "Where are the people that defeated Shafan, Moana?"

The other woman clad in darker hues of the first as she then leans over and kisses her forehead, "I don't know, Esen."

The first woman that had spoken up sighs softly, "I think she was faking now. This is really too easy."

Just as she said that a fiery arrow and energy beam came in their direction. Moana, who had seen it first, pulled Esen behind her summoning up a wall of water to take the shock for them. Steam rose up from the collision of the attacks.

"Well, it doesn't seem that easy now, Esen." Moana told her smiling a little as they were just in time to hear the senshi announce themselves.

"Stop this senseless violence!" The one with odd wings called. "How dare you disrupt this concert!"

"We'll stop you right here!" the red fuku one said before summoning up another attack, "Mars Burning Mandela!"

Moana's dark blue brow rose as she lifted her hand and water sprouted from it at full force heading towards the red fuku girl overpowering the flames with ease and then engulfing her in the cold liquid. "Hear that, Esen? They think they will stop us."

A soft tinkling of laughter came from the woman who seemed a tad younger in appearance. Her pale white hair was unbound flowing freely passed her shoulders as equally pale gray eyes lit with amusement. "I heard, Moana…silly girls."

Without another word the two held their hands out summoning both water and air into a twister sending it towards the sailor suited soldiers. "Stop that, silly girls." Moana laughed with amusement, as the girls seemed to jump out of their way.

"Star.." Fighter held her weapon up, "Serious Laser!"

The beam of light surged up against the currents of water and air to attack them. However the duo merely disappeared within a cyclone of air and only reappeared in another spot. "Tsk tsk, invader, did you really think that we would allow vermin like you defeat us on our own lands?" Esen giggled raising her hand, as air began to swirl up into a tight ball, "Say bye."

The pale woman sent the ball soaring at them at an amazing speed knocking StarFighter back into the bandstand before it dispersed again.

"Fighter!" Moon cried and then glared up at them, "Silver Moon, Hon-"

Water flew into her direction and Eternal Sailor Moon only moved to protect Fighter from it.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Nothing but steam ever hit the blonde senshi, who was now safe from the attack. "Thanks Mars."

Mars only smiles but glances up, "It's not over yet."

"Royal Flush!" This was from Sailor Kakyuu sending her attack towards them, piercing the water and air shield striking Moana in the arm, which only served to make the other woman even angrier.

"Kakyuu-hime!" Healer looked towards her worriedly, "You shouldn't be out here. It's too dangerous!"

"I'm a soldier too, Healer." Kakyuu said with her head held high as she looked up at their enemy. " I will fight with the others."

"But…" Maker stopped and shook her head before looking up, "She's right."

Maker than held her weapon up as well, "We're all soldiers."

"And we must fight together." Venus added as she and the others assembled, "One group attack! Everyone put all that you have in it!"

They all nodded before looking up at their enemies who floated above them laughing at their attempts.

"Do they really think they can win?" Esen asked healing her partner's wound with ease.

Moana looked irritated with the small wound. _How dare that red haired woman do such a thing! _

"I don't know, but they'll suffer so sweetly when we defeat them." She licked her lips in satisfaction, "And that will be even sweeter."

They summoned their powers, the energy that was coming together even amazed them, but they didn't let their minds wonder as they only concentrated on defeating them.

"Sailor Attack!" They all said as the energy ball soared towards Esen and Moana at an alarming rate that even made those to give pause to its strength.

Esen clasps Moana's hand as the two fired their elements- water and air- at the attack but it seemed to have no effect. Moana's expression hardens even more now as she watched the energy swirl before her. Up to this point they had been playing with kid gloves with these invaders. _So now_, she thought as she and Esen began to disappear back to their home base, _we can no longer play like children._

"It's over…" Moon mutters feeling exhausted and breathes softly before turning to Star Fighter, "Are you alright?"

Deep blue eyes seemed to smile at her as Star fighter nodded, "I'll be alright."

She nodded before another thought came to her and made her turn to go back to the Green room.

"Usagi?" Venus called out to her as the other followed letting go of their transformations as they went.

Usagi, having transformed back into her normal self, moved over next to Mindy who was still trying to help Mamoru.

Mamoru was still on the floor almost in a fetal position with the pain slowly receding from his body. He didn't know where it had come from. The pounding in his head the churching inside his stomach and the aches that penetrated every bone and muscle in his body. He wondered just how he managed to live through it. Dimly he could feel the presence of the others, yet his mind was being pulled else where. Something else was calling him. Something familiar yet not.

At first he turned his mind from the voices of the others that were calling his name. He was vaguely aware that someone had yelled to call the ambulance. He couldn't let this mystery sit there within him.

'_Who's there..?' He called out mentally hoping that it was Helios. If it was the priest he could relax. If not… _

_He heard nothing for a moment or saw anything within the darkness of his vision. However something began to shift within the darkness. Threatening, angry, and …curious? It was a strange feeling he felt coming from it. _

_A pair of brightly tri-colored eyes appeared within his mind's eye. They seemed to laugh at his attempts to wake himself. They wanted to draw him closer within their depths. To make him theirs once more._

_Once more…?_

'Endymion…' the grave voice rang through his mind, 'Endymion…prince of Earth…I'm disappointed in you princeling.'

'_Who are you?' he demanded, 'What do you want? How do you know that name?'_

_His questions were met by silence before there was a strange sound of laughter. The laughter that was mocking him and his questions as if they were too mundane to answer; at least that was what the he felt from it. _

'_Little princeling, you know the answers to all that. Until you do, Endymion, we'll kill off the invaders one by one til they're all gone.' It sounded like a purr._

He jerked, in his mind the image of himself jerked, away from the hand that brushed against his hand and cheek. Why could he feel that? Wasn't this just his mind?

'_Sweet dreams princeling, tell the priest hello as well, child of earth.'_

--

Usagi glances worriedly at Mamoru in the hospital bed. She knew he wouldn't like waking up there but ever since he had passed out yesterday, they felt they had no choice but to send him here. His boss even took time out to send flowers- purple roses- that were still there on the bedside amidst the other little gifts they had left to cheer the stark white room up.

"Usagi…"

The blonde teen turns towards the sound of her name to the black haired teen that was leaning against the doorframe. "It's almost time. Visiting hours will be over soon, we'll come back tomorrow if you'd like." Seiya understood. He really did. The thing that made him so attracted to Usagi was the simple fact that she was so caring to everyone. Even an ex-fiancé- that was currently in a coma of sorts. He frowns a little at that thought watching them. Lately he had begun questioning a few things but his mind kept moving away from it each and every time he brought it up. He didn't want to even consider it right now.

"Alright...just a few more minutes." Usagi's azure eyes turn back towards the strangely peaceful face of Mamoru. "I just…I want to be here when he wakes up you know?"

The quiet beep of the monitor seemed to be very loud in the small room as the silence descended between them. She, Usagi, leans over and places a hand on his forehead brushing the bangs away. "Some times I feel guilty about all this." She began and Seiya sensed there was something important in this that he stepped in and closed the door leaning against it for the time being.

"What do you mean?" He asks his eyes straying from her to the prone figure on the bed. "Do you regret being with me, Odango?"

Usagi's hand fell away from Mamoru's forehead and she rests it again in her lap not looking at him, "Let's not do this here, please."

"Usagi…"

She shook her head before turning to look at him, "Unlike you and me, Mamo-chan has always been alone. Just like the girls, he had no one to turn to. Like Makoto-chan, he lost his parents in a tragedy accident, only he doesn't remember them." She sighs softly, "And then we…we became his family. We gave him someplace to belong and then I just…just…" warm tears seeped out of her closed eyes, "I just want him to know that he still has family too. Is that so wrong of me, Seiya?"

For a moment again, silence reigned between the two with the steady beep of the machine filling in the void once more. Seiya admitted to himself, if to no other, that he was becoming jealous. It was strange, but there none the less-yet it was not as strong as when he remembered seeing Kakyuu's flushed face looking towards the Earth prince. That confused something in him. Usagi was the one he loved and he was with her. Kakyuu was his princess and he loved her too but it was different…wasn't it?

"No, Odango." Seiya's head was bowed slightly so she wouldn't see the confusion that was within him. "It's not wrong at all."

---

"Bring him here." The command was spoken softly, yet the cavernous space made it sound much louder than it really was. "We must remind the child of earth of his place in this world for he has forgotten it."

Shafan nods slowly before glancing over at her comrades, "He has been blinded by the invaders. We must make him see reason, once more."

Esen sighs softly still with her arms wrapped around Moana's waist, "Our little princeling seems to forgotten us and the old ways." She closes her eyes and leans against her partner, "It saddens me so…"

"Then let us be off to fetch our wayward child." Moana agreed and the three of them vanished.

Closing those tricolored eyes, a menacing smile blossoms across the face, yet there was a sense of peacefulness there. Soon, the child of earth will understand.

---


End file.
